


the books that changed you (tolkienstuck femslash)

by mallyrn



Category: Homestuck, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Broodfester Tongues, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Grimdarkness, Hand & Finger Kink, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kanaya as Thingol, Mirkwood, Rating subject to change, Suicide Attempt, Vignette Collection, Violence, arachnaphobia warning, chubby!aradia, elf!kanaya, if you count nienna crying gold as body horror????, implied vampirism, monstrous!melian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: the women of homestuck meet the ladies of middle-earth, and they all fall for each other in many different ways..../not all in the same timeline, though i may take a chapter or two and create a full universe..... :33





	1. you're my joan of arc (galadriel/rose)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by this tumblr post from sapphic-suggestions: https://sapphic-suggestions.tumblr.com/post/144611867056/i-want-to-know-your-coffee-order-and-your-favorite
> 
>  
> 
> find my creativity blog @mistymasterpieces  
> main blog: @klngofcorvids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galadriel has almost forgotten the feeling of light. rose is happy to remind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'joan of arc - arcade fire'

The sight of their Lady, seated next to a pale girl dressed in gold, puzzled the Galadhrim. But if Lady Galadriel had allowed her into their woods, then she was to be trusted.

“What is Light like?” The question surprised Rose, and she blinked her lavender eyes at the shining lady seated next to her. “I should think you would know, being of the Light,” she responded. Galadriel smiled sadly.

“I am not so much Light in this age, not anymore. But I should like to hear its radiance in your words. Your voice is lovely to listen to.”

So, Rose told her of the pains and pleasures of Light, and all that she had seen.


	2. it's only love (arwen/jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane really likes looking at arwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'it's only - odesza ft. zyra'

Arwen was curled on a velvet couch, reading an old Elvish tome. Jane, obscured by the pillar she was hiding behind, admired the elven lady’s form, her hips, and, Jane’s guilty pleasure – her hands.

“Jane,” Arwen said without looking up. The dark-haired human jumped, ashamed. “Come out, I want to see you.” There was a teasing note in her lilting voice, and Jane thought that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be as bad as she had imagined.


	3. but your trigger finger's mine (tauriel/roxy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tauriel's skills fail her, while roxy has a good laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'copycat - billie eilish'

The Rogue of Void had escaped Mirkwood’s prisons, and Tauriel was sent to find out how. This woman’s mysterious powers intrigued her, while King Thranduil feared them. Tauriel only wanted to find out how they worked, and their place in the universe.

Roxy was hiding silently above the prison, watching Tauriel investigate her otherwise unremarkable cell, with amusement. The door was still locked, and there were no footprints in the stone dust of the floor. Tauriel was stumped, and Roxy was trying not to laugh aloud. How elves had gained their reputation of wisdom, she would never know.


	4. don't hide your wolven face (luthien/jade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luthien should be afraid, but jade is just too beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'little fang - avey tare's slasher flicks'

Jade was lovely in an earthy way, Luthien reflected as she watched her companion sleep, curled alongside the omnipotent hound, Bec. It was for this young human woman that Luthien had given up her life as the best-loved elf in Doriath, and her status as princess, not to mention her safety.

The wounds Jade had received in Morgoth’s halls were merely scrapes – Bec had not been touched, it seemed. The odd pair intrigued Luthien; how did they avoid injury altogether in a world made of mortal flesh? She almost feared them.

Then Jade mumbled something in her sleep, and Luthien’s heart warmed. How could she fear something so lovely?


	5. my touch is black and poisonous (thuringwethil/grimdark!rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thuringwethil enjoys the dark seer's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'victorious - panic! at the disco'

The Broodfester tongues were unfamiliar to Thuringwethil, yet they sounded beautiful to her sensitive ears. The Dark Seer, as she was known among Sauron’s legions, was singing to the vampire, stroking her tangled hair as she recited verses in the language of her gods. Thuringwethil’s large eyes were closing slowly – ah, the Broodfester tongue was lovely to hear.


	6. the shadows on my wall don't sleep (ungoliant/roxy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the voice in the dark is frightening, but ungoliant won't admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'nothing left to say / rocks - imagine dragons'

“Come closer, young woman,” Ungoliant hissed, mandibles clacking together in excitement. “I want to smell your fear.” Roxy remained invisible, just out of the Spider’s reach. “I’d rather not,” the Rogue responded slowly, “For then it would be you that is afraid.” Ungoliant fell silent in surprise, straining all eight eyes into the darkness of her lair, trying to find this… being, of such power that even she would faint with fear. A dark laugh chimed from the Void, a laugh overlaying ancient Eldritch whispers. And Ungoliant was afraid.


	7. the silent sound of loneliness (nienor/jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane makes some progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'the lonely - christina perri'

                The steam rising from Cared-en-Aras was almost suffocating. Jane thought she was going to choke on it. _Must be the Dragon_ , the Maid thought, grimacing. Good thing he would be dead soon.

                She had come to kill Glaurung, but apparently, someone had got there first. The cries of a woman alerted Jane to the presence of human life, and her legs carried her forward faster than she had aver thought possible. She emerged from the smog to see a slender woman, crying and backing away from the wounded form of Glaurung. She was getting dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs.

                Then the woman turned, as if to jump to her death. “Wait! No!” Jane called, darting forward and grabbing the woman’s waist before she could leap. “It’s alright, I’m here!” The woman struggled, “No! Let me die! I carry my own brother’s child!” Her attempts died away, and she fell onto Jane’s shoulder, sobbing.

                The dragon rumbled, amused. “Oh, dear Maid,” he hissed. “You cannot save her.” Knowing the most common cause of the dragon-spell, Jane avoided his gaze. “Then you don’t know the powers of Life.”

                “Nienor,” the woman mumbled. Jane glanced down, to see that her gaze had brightened with remembrance. “My name is Nienor.” The dragon snarled, clearly displeased, but Jane couldn’t be happier with this progress.


	8. i love you so much, i'm gonna let you kill me (melian/elf!kanaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kanaya learns to believe in fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'i'm not calling you a liar - florence + the machine'
> 
> featuring elf!kanaya

Kanaya had wandered farther than she had intended, and the twilight was deepening. The dark-haired she-elf glanced over her shoulder, searching for the way she had come. The trees were unfamiliar; she was lost.

                _My brother will be furious if I don’t return soon,_ she fretted silently. The sister of Finwe pulled her dark cloak closer around her slender form. The nightingales began to sing, as if to comfort her. Then a woman’s voice, clear and angelic, joined the hum of the twilight birds with ease.

                Kanaya lifted her head, to see the source of the lovely sound gliding across the dew-laden grass and admiring the flowers. Her midnight-black hair was long and shimmering, and the light of Aman was plain in her face.

Kanaya moved forward, spellbound, and took the woman’s hand. Her body ceased its movement, and she fell into a deep enchantment.

 

Hundreds of years later, two women awoke from their slumber, and smiled. Many songs tell of the great love between Kanaya Thingol and Melian of Valinor, the Two Queens of Doriath; and their descendants, given to them by Eru himself, continued to shape the World even after they departed these Lands, hand in hand, still in love.


	9. i feel like getting tangled up in your bones (luthien/damara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara has had too many friends leave her. Luthien has become far too attached to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'lovely bones - dead and divine'

               The house in the beech tree got lonely at night, and it seemed the Valar themselves had sent her someone to ease the cold.

               Damara wasn’t her lover, not really. The strange nightly visitor was more of a _bedwarmer_. Damara herself would say _fuckbuddies,_ but Luthien preferred the less obscene term, personally. The rustblood troll was sitting at the edge of Luthien’s bed, watching the elf-woman work at her loom.

               “What is that?” Damara inquired, and raised one slim finger to point at Luthien’s half-finished creation. Her nails were glossy with black polish. Luthien twisted around on her side of the mattress to smile at her friend. “A cloak. Or, it will be.”

                Damara tilted her head, frowning. Luthien took a moment to admire the dimples on those gray cheeks, then the rustblood was speaking again, “What will it do, besides cover naked body that I would like to see?”

                The princess sighed, exasperated at Damara’s lewdness, and responded, “I put a spell of sleeping upon it, for… for my planned escape. I hope it will prove useful.”

                The rustblood’s form went rigid. “You mean leave?” Luthien would have panicked in that moment, afraid that Damara would alert the guards and prevent her from escaping, if not for the expression on her friend’s face.

                Damara’s eyes were crinkled at the edges, and her lips quivered. She looked for all the world as if she were about to cry. Then the tears started overflowing, pale red, dripping down her face into those same dimples Luthien had admired not moments earlier. “Not want you to leave me,” she mumbled, embarrassment battling with desperation in her eyes.

                Luthien shifted to her friend’s side, feeling as if her heart would break for the troll woman’s sorrow. “I won’t be leaving you, not really.” Damara glanced up, clearly in disbelief, and Luthien continued. “As long as you take our time together, and hold closely to your heart,” - she lifted her hand and placed it, gently, over Damara’s bloodpusher -  “then I will find you. I will not forget you, because you are my friend. And elves do not forget easily.”

               Damara was silent for a long moment. Then her arms went up and around Luthien’s waist, drawing her down onto the bed. “…. Pale for you, Luthien.” Well-versed on troll culture, the princess felt her own eyes fill with tears at Damara’s admission. “Pale for you, too, Damara.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i didn't mean for it to get this angsty


	10. you're spilling like an over-flowing sink (goldberry/feferi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feferi is caught in a net... and a delightfully sweet net, at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song from 'colors - halsey'
> 
> this is probably the most nsfw this story's gonna get.... *sweats*

Feferi was drifting, allowing the river’s current to carry her wherever it pleased. The fish-princess kicked her legs and giggled in delight as a school of minnows swirled around her outstretched hands. The river-water seemed to laugh alongside her, its voice bubbling up from the newly-forming eddies just ahead.

The heiress paused, thinking her auricular sponge clots must be deceiving her. The river _was_ actually laughing. Her large yellow eyes blinked in surprise, just before the eddies began to take form.

The water rose up in the shape of a woman; her golden hair spilled down her pale-cream shoulders, and her small mouth was quirked upward into a smile. Blue-green eyes reflected the sun’s light, and glimmered like rippling water. Her chest was bare, and Feferi’s fuchsia blood rushed to her cheeks.

Smiling wider, the strange woman laughed openly at Feferi’s reaction. “Strange girl!” she giggled, making a valiant effort to recover. “Even your little fins are rosy! You must _really_ enjoy what you see~!”

It was true, Feferi realized, the river-woman _was_ lovely. The thought kindled a sudden rush of heat through her aquatic vascular system - and certain _other_ places, if she was being honest. …Just a _little kiss_ couldn’t hurt?

As if reading her thoughts, Goldberry - for that was the river-woman’s name - caught the heiress’s face in her hands and pulled her forward. Feferi barely had time to think, _Her palms are very warm,_ before her glossy black lips crashed against Goldberry’s rosebud mouth.

…Alright, maybe _one night_ couldn’t hurt?


	11. when rome's in ruins, we are the lions (aredhel/nepeta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nepeta helps aredhel escape. maeglin cracks some dumb jokes. two women realize how oblivious they've been, and decide it's about time they kissed.
> 
> (title from 'young volcanoes - fall out boy')
> 
> tw for abuse mention because eol is a smelly bastard

Two bright eyes peered from the shadows of Aredhel’s room, seeming to reflect their own light. _She’s not here,_ Nepeta thought sadly, slipping quietly towards the elf-woman’s desk and helping herself to a box of matches. _I hope she’s alright._ Aredhel was often late to their nightly meetings, when the two women would sit and talk until the earliest hours of morning.

Her husband – Nepeta’s lip curled at the thought of him – kept her away, most nights. The troll woman had seen the bruises he’d leave on her wrists and thighs and neck. She’d offered to tear his throat out, but poor Aredhel was so unhealthily attached to him. She thought he’d saved her, for some reason, and Nepeta could never piece together the real story.

The door opened, and Nepeta tensed, ready to defend herself. “Nepeta?” a woman called, quietly. Aredhel’s friend relaxed as she recognized the voice.

“I’m here,” she responded, fumbling with the matches. Eventually, she managed to light a candle, and immediately bit her lip to muffle a cry of horror. Aredhel had blood running down her face, from a horizontal cut on her scalp.

“He tried to cut off my hair,” the elf-woman sobbed. “He always wears his shorn down at the sides, and he tried to do the same to me…” Nepeta growled, deep in her throat, and gathered Aredhel into her arms.

Aredhel buried her face into Nepeta’s broad shoulder. “Please help me,” she begged.  “Help me escape with my son.”

Nepeta drew back, just enough to look her friend in the eyes. Her nose scrunched thoughtfully. “You’ll need someone to cover for you,” she mused. “Is there anyone here that you can trust?” Aredhel nodded. “Maeglin’s teacher. He protects my son from his father as often as he can. He’ll do anything to get him out. What is your plan?”

The taller figure bent down, her lips hovering just over Aredhel’s ear, and told her what she needed to do.

 

\---

 

“It’ll be alright,” Nepeta assured Aredhel, her hands on the horse’s reigns. “If he follows, I’ll be the last thing he ever sees.” Maeglin made a small noise of protest, but when Nepeta looked at him, he said, “Maybe not in front of Mother, fierce lady.”  Nepeta nodded, then said, “I am not a lady, Maeglin. I’m just Nepeta.”

Despite the circumstances, he gave her a cheeky grin. “Alright, Just Nepeta.” Aredhel sighed deeply, but the olive-blood could see she was smiling. _That’s a good sign._

They didn’t stop until the forest was a dark blur on the horizon. Exhausted, they made camp next to a brackish pond, ate their dinner cold, and settled down to sleep.

 

\---

 

When Nepeta woke up, she was aware of someone’s limbs tangled up in hers. Disoriented, she started to sit up, and a curtain of black hair swept down across her arms. “Mmm?” Aredhel mumbled sleepily. “Nepeta, it is cold outside, and you’re very warm. Stay with me.” The olive-blood lay back down, watching Aredhel curiously. The elf’s gray eyes opened halfway, obscured by dark lashes, and she smiled lazily at the larger cat-troll.

“I’ve not been able to lay down with someone, and not be hurt, for so long now,” she whispers. “And I… Nepeta, I’d never had the courage to say this, until now.” Eyes fully open, gazing trustingly into Nepeta’s formidable face, she says, “I love you. You’re still my best friend, but there’s something else, something I couldn’t name, until the night you told me you’d help me.” Nepeta’s blood-pusher beat thunderously in her chest, and a hint of green spreads across her nose and the tips of her pointed ears.

Aredhel is beautiful, and downright pathetic, and there’s an unexpected emotion swelling in Nepeta’s chest and bubbling up in the back of her throat, making her feel bright and fizzy and syrupy, like those sodas Gamzee always drank. But this was so much sweeter, less likely to be thrown aside in disgust after one taste.

It was a little weird to be comparing pity to Faygo, but when you’re in love, you tend to do and think some silly thing.

Nepeta felt a goofy grin tugging at her mouth, and she giggled, feeling like a wiggler again. “I love you too, Aredhel!” she purred happily, “I never thought I did, but now I realize why I’ve been doing all this fur you, staying with you at night and risking my hide… it’s love. And it’s really good, it’s purrfect,” she rambled, unable to put all of her weird, wonderful feelings into words, until Aredhel laughed, and silenced her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter in this story, i think. apparently i ship aredhel/nepeta more than i thought i did.


End file.
